Indiana Jones and the cotfr part seven: a disturbing twist
by 80s Dave
Summary: Indy has captured darious but find's out that all is not what it seems and his quest has just gotten much more deadly.


Int. hotel room- night

Darius wakes up to find himself tied to a chair in a hotel room.

Indy: Good morning!

Darius: Are you going to kill me?

Indy: It goes against my instinct, but I think I'll let you live. I just want to know everything you know about Solomon's ring.

Darius: (laughs) You've been sent by the rising light guild haven't you?

Indy: I fail to see the humor in that.

Darius: You know you're not the first man they sent after me don't you?

Indy: Yeah they mentioned it. You made them pretty mad when you took their most prized possession.

Darius: Your right to say their mad. Mad enough to nearly kill me. Besides the ring I took wasn't any one of theirs. I was the one that was given Solomon's ring. It was my decadences that passed it to me. When I started up the rising light guild, it was intended as a Christian organization to help the needy, and spread the gospel of our Lord. I was grooming Cullam to be my replacement, but when he learned of the ring and its power to control evil, He became obsessed and I soon found out that he was using it to perform cultic ceremonies. That's why I took it and hid it in a sacred place built by Solomon's servants 3000 years ago. A place where it would be safe from people like Cullam.

Indy: Wait what are you trying to say? That Cullam Alexander was lying to me?

Darius: Precisely. He wants the ring's power for himself.

Indy: He told me he didn't believe in its powers. That it was just a ring.

Darius: Oh he doesn't believe it has any power. He knows it does.

Indy: Come on! I don't believe in superstitious curses and such. It's all nonsense if you ask me.

Darius: Believe what you will my friend but Cullam is willing to kill for that ring.

Indy: Right. What did you mean a minute ago when you said 'they nearly killed you'?

Darius: Untie me and I will show you.

Indy gets his knife and cuts Darius free, but pulls his gun on him.

Darius: Don't worry I'm not going to run. I want to show you something.

Darius begins to lift up his shirt.

Darius: I didn't get these working 30 years as a historian.

Darius lifts his shirt all the way to reveal many long scars as done by a whip or a rod.

Indy: God help you!

Darius: That's what I prayed when Cullam's men where beating me in an ally. They wanted to know about the ring like you do, but I wouldn't tell them anything.

Darius puts his shirt down.

Darius: Luckily some police where nearby and they fled. I've been in fear for my life ever since. That's why I live here. That's why I hid the ring.

Indy: Where did you hide it?

Darius: I'm sorry my friend, But that is one secret I am willing to die for.

Outside on the ledge is a man in a suit pulling a gun.

Back inside Indy is still talking to Darius.

Indy: After hearing all this, I just don't know what to believe anymore. I need a drink… alone.

Darius: You still have many questions to ask…don't you?

Indy: Too many.

Darius: I'll stay here till you get back. We'll talk then.

Indy: Thank you for your help.

Darius: Thank you for not trusting your instincts.

Indy smiles and walks out of the room. Darius sits on the bed and thinks

Darius: How did things get so out of hand? How could such a ring spawn so many evil desires? It would have been better if it was never made.

Just than the man on the ledge comes in through the open window, and pulls his gun on Darius.

Man with gun: Tell me where the ring of Solomon is right now and you won't be hurt.

Darius tries to grab the gun from the man's hand and the two begin to wrestle.

Darius: I will not be threatened by Cullman anymore. I will tell you nothing!

The two men struggle as a few shots hit the mirror. Down the hall Indy hears the shots.

Indy: Darius!

Indy runs down the hall back to the room. He runs to find the men struggling for control of the gun. Indy picks up his gun from the lamp desk and fires at the gun man's chest. He falls down dead on the floor. Darius has his back turned to Indy.

Darius: Thank you my friend.

Darius turns slowly to reveal his shirt soaked in blood.

Indy: Darius your shirt!

Darius: (chuckles) Yes well apparently both of you fired your guns at the same time!

Darius slumps to the ground barley alive.

Indy: No!

Darius: It's too late my friend! Listen to me. I realize that many people may die because of that ring. Cullman will do anything for it. Your life and anyone else's involved are at stake. In Madagascar there is a mountain. The ring is there. A man who lives there holds the key to finding the ring. Look for him near the native villages 30 miles south of the Manambolo River. He's a traveling man selling treasures from around the world. His name is Garret Gasper. Find the ring before Cullam. It must not be used for evil. I entrust it to you.

Indy: I will honor your wishes.

Darius: I never heard your name my friend.

Indy: Henry Jones Jr. But my friends call me Indiana.

Darius: Thank you…Indiana.

Darius dies there just than in the hotel room.


End file.
